Lost Memoirs
by cheekabee17
Summary: He was a typical teen…conformed and popular…she didn’t belong and was misunderstood…their paths are thrown together and their lives are changed forever. It all comes down to who’s by your side. Based on She's all that, A walk to remember & the Notebook.
1. Chapter 1: The bet and recognising

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS…CLAMP does. I also don't own She's all That, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook.

NOTE: Words in _Italics_ mean the characters thoughts. Please read and review! This is my first fanfic! The storyline is based on the movies She's all That, A walk to remember and The Notebook.

Summary:

He was a typical teen…conformed and popular…she didn't belong and was misunderstood…their paths are thrown together and their lives are changed forever.

It all comes down to who's by your side.

Chapter 1: The bet and recognising

Syaoran Li attended Tomoeda High School and was starting his last year of senior high there. He was 17 and was not looking forward to this year. He hated being talked about even though he was popular. He couldn't deny the small clusters of people that had gathered and would stop talking every time he came near. _At least I know what they're talking about. _Meiling was Syaoran's long time girlfriend and had broken up with him that summer. In high school (especially year 12) this was unbelievably big news and would be talked about for weeks. Syaoran groaned at the thought.

"Hey little cousin...why the groan?"

His cousin Eriol appeared by his side with what seemed to be a smirk and a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

"Don't call me that Eriol. I'm just as tall as you are."

"Whatever little cousin. Anyway why the groan?" Something in Eriol's cobalt blue eyes told Syaoran he already knew but Syaoran told him anyway.

"Didn't you hear? Meiling broke up with me!"

There was silence

"And you're sad why? I thought you hated her! But then let me think…how did you get her to break up with you? Did you finally do it my little cousin? You probably scared her off with how bad you are in bed!" Eriol laughed heartily. He often laughed at his own jokes. Syaoran however thought it was lame. Eriol thought if you thought it was funny why shouldn't you laugh?!

"Oh shut up! She didn't even give me a proper reason! She just said

"I don't want to go out with you anymore…"

I had my mouth hanging open when she told me. I mean I should be breaking up with her, not vice versa. I only dated her because it was expected of us. I mean we're popular Eriol! Popular people date popular people! I'm going to go way down on the high school food chain…"

"So now you're humiliated? Ha-ha!" Eriol gave another snort of laughter.

"Looks like we're going to have to find you a new missus eh?!"

"Yeh. I better find a new one quick. Otherwise the whole school's going to think I'm pining for Meiling!"

"Alright then lets go through all the popular female species shall we? Now how about Chiharu? She's hot and she's pretty nice."

"Nah. I can tell she likes Yamazaki. He's good at making up lies and even though she acts annoyed she'd scratch out anyone's eyes if they hit on him. I mean Yamazaki would probably bash me if I hit on Chiharu."

"Well what about Naoko? She's not that hot but she's still pretty popular."

"No way! I mean she kinda freaks me out. She's obsessed with supernatural stories and I heard she communicates with ghosts."

"Well they're the only popular girls left. We'll have to move on to unpopular people now…"

"What? No way!"

Eriol laughed. "Is everyone beneath you Syaoran?"

"No. No. It's not that. There's just one more person who's a really good candidate!" Syaoran was preparing himself for his cousin's reaction.

"Who else is there?" Eriol asked.

"Tomoyo!" said Syaoran. He nearly doubled over in laughter as his cousin's blue eyes widened to an unusually large size behind his black glasses. Eriol started to look panicked and started to have sweat beads form on his forehead. It was obvious that Eriol liked Tomoyo but he always denied it.

"You can't go out with Tomoyo. She's not your type and you're not her type! It'd be a horrible relationship!"

Syaoran loved seeing his cousin squirm.

"Look Eriol…why not? I mean its not like you like her or anything, she's hot and she's single. Plus **any **girl would love to go out with me. I'm popular and good-looking. What more could a girl want?!"

"Maybe a brain or a smaller ego?"

However Eriol had to admit that Syaoran did have a point. With his chestnut brown hair that fell cutely over his amber eyes and a toned and tanned body Syaoran was revoltingly unbelievably handsome. Girls had flocked over him, cryed when he broke his arm and carried his books at a click of his fingers. Eriol wouldn't be surprised if they would be willing to die for Syaoran as well…it was ridiculous. In truth Syaoran had never really loved a girl before. Syaoran had only dated Meiling to maintain his 'popular' status but he had never loved her. Eriol wasn't short of suitors either. With his unique navy hair, cobalt blue eyes and mischievious smile a lot of girls liked him but he never had the courage to ask out the one girl he liked most: Tomoyo.

"Syaoran…are you saying you could make ANY girl go out with you?"

"Yeh. ANY girl. I could make her look pretty AND get her to go out with me."

"I don't think you can do that! Want to make a bet?"

"Are you challenging me Eriol? Fine I'll do it. I'll even let you pick the girl!"

" This should be interesting! Well then. I'll pick a girl and you have to make her pretty AND have her agree to go to the formal with you."

"Agreed. This should be easy. Okay…If I win the bet you have to ask out Tomoyo** for **me and get a yes and if I lose I'll be your slave for the week. How's that?"

Syaoran wanted to laugh out loud at his cousin's expression. He knew Eriol didn't want to agree to the bet in case Syaoran won but Eriol couldn't back out because then he'd have to come out with his feelings about Tomoyo. Syaoran didn't actually want to go out with Tomoyo; he just wanted to torture Eriol. Eriol looked like he had been hit on the head with a club.

" So Eriol. How about it? Is that fair?" asked Syaoran

" Yeh okay Syaoran. Let me pick the girl that's going to have the bad luck of being hit on by you…I feel sorry for her already!"

Syaoran scowled, "Eriol…"

"Maybe Rika would be good…"

Syaoran's eyes glittered_. That would be easy. Rika's already pretty and she's a good friend of mine…Eriol doesn't know what he's doing!_

"Actually nah…too easy and she's already with Terada!"

Syaoran felt panic. He hoped Eriol wouldn't give him someone impossible!

"How about Ms. Miziuki?" Eriol laughed again. "I think that would be classified as student teacher relationships."

"Eriol man hurry up and choose someone would you!"

"Ok hang on to your horses. Hhhmmm…how about Eunice?"

"Are you kidding me?...she should just get nerd stamped on her forehead!"

Eriol got his finger at wagged it at Syaoran as if he was a little kid.

"Now, now Syaoran be nice! Well then how about MingMei?"

"Eriol why are you torturing me?!"

"Look little cousin…I shouldn't even be asking you if the person is okay. I mean I get to choose the person! That was the deal!"

"Yeh but MingMei?!"

MingMei was in Syaoran's grade and was completely obsessed with him. There was a period of time where he considered getting a restraining order. _MingMei is quite deluded. I remember when I first started going out with Meiling she would put cockroaches in Meiling's lunch and would send me love cakes everyday. MingMei must have heard the news by now. She's going to attach herself to me when she's found out Meiling and I have broken up!_ Syaoran smacked his head and groaned.

"I'm not torturing you. Going back to this. MingMei would be way too easy. I mean she'd go "Oh my gosh Syaoran! Like we're going to be together forever now. This is like so cool. We've got to coordinate our clothes and we can cook together, shop together…do everything together…I love you Syaoran and we're going to have lots of babies!" Eriol said this in a high pitched voice and fluttered his eyelashes and pouted his lips in a prefect imitation of MingMei.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Eriol's ears went bright red and his face turned around to meet the person who had laughed at his imitation. Staring at Eriol and Syaoran was a breathtaking girl. She had grey-black hair, amethyst eyes and a slender but curvy body. It was none other than Eriol's beloved Tomoyo. Eriol's whole face turned red and Syaoran thought he saw steam come out of Eriol's ears. Syaoran grabbed on to the railing of the stairs for support. His cousin's expression and the situation was so funny he couldn't help but laugh.

"How long were you standing there Tomoyo?" asked Eriol

"Long enough to see you're great at imitations! I'd say that was MeiMing in response to Syaoran asking her out…am I right?"

"Yeh you are…so you look good today…you're boobs…I mean boots are nice!" Eriol replied.

"Eeerrrmmm thanks Eriol…" replied Tomoyo.

"You've got a very nice laugh Tomoyo! It's uumm very sweet and tasty…"

"Uuhhh…okay thanks Eriol."

There was an awkward silence and Syaoran knew he had to save his cousin before he made a complete fool out of himself.

"Well it was good seeing you Tomoyo…Eriol and I should get going." said Syaoran.

"Yeh okay I better get going as well. I promised Sakura I'd meet her at her locker. Bye Syaoran. Bye Eriol!" With that Tomoyo walked off.

Syaoran pulled Eriol away by the hand to the drinking fountain.

"Have you gone out of your mind?! What happened to smooth Hiiragizawa?? I mean you said boobs instead of boots!?"

"I know! I know! It's just when I'm around her I can't talk properly. My brain stops functioning!" said Eriol.

"Well that's the first thing I've heard from your mouth that's actually true for ages! You don't like her or anything do you?" asked Syaoran.

"Of course I don't!" Eriol protested.

"Alright then…your loss. Here…wake up already!" Syaoran squirted some water at Eriol. Eriol growled and quickly rubbed his glasses on his shirt.

"Then again even if you did like her I think you might have lost her due to your smooth talking!" Syaoran laughed.

"Oh shut up!!" said Eriol.

"But I can't…It was so funny…like why on earth did you say tasty?!"

"I couldn't help it…I said sweet and the only word I could think of was tasty…you know like cakes?! Oh man I'm so embarrassed!" exclaimed Eriol.

"Yeh you should be!" Syaoran laughed again at his cousin.

"Stop laughing! You won't be laughing after what I tell you next." Eriol said then smirked.

"Well what is it then?" Syaoran asked.

"I know who the girl is for you…you know for the bet?"

"Finally you decided on one…so who is it?"

"Kinomoto Sakura!"

"Who's that? Eriol are you talking about an imaginary friend?!"

"Oh shut up! You know the friend Tomoyo was going to meet?" asked Eriol.

"No I don't know who she is…show me!" said Syaoran.

_I wonder who Kinomoto Sakura is…The name sounds familiar but I don't seem to remember what she looks like!_

"Okay I'll show you…follow me." Syaoran followed Eriol to the locker area. Eriol crouched behind a locker with Syaoran behind him.

"You see Tomoyo there?" Eriol pointed to Tomoyo at a locker and another figure. Tomoyo looked like she was laughing. Syaoran nodded.

"The girl next to her is Kinomoto Sakura. That's the girl." Eriol smiled at him.

Syaoran saw the girl turn around and nearly fell on his head.

Syaoran gasped when he saw the girl. He remembered her from primary school but he had never really noticed her. _Oh man Eriol is so cruel! That girl is U-G-L-Y! What am I going to do! This is so hard!! _Syaoran looked closer at the girl. She had unkept eyebrows, auburn hair that was tied in a loose bun (she looked like a granny), thick glasses with a huge black rim, daggy clothes (loose pullover and baggy grey pants), really gross braces (he usually didn't mind braces but they made the girl look so bad!), old scruffy shoes, a humungous calico bag filled with what looked like rubbish and to top it all off she seemed quite clumsy and looked majorly dazed. Eriol looked like he was having the time of his life. Syaoran on the other had started to have doubts on what he was going to do…he didn't even know where to start! He sighed. _What am I going to do?!_


	2. Chapter 2: Sad thoughts and feelings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS…CLAMP does. Well that's a bit obvious…hehe…pls don't sue me! I also don't own She's all That, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Words in _Italics_ means the character's thoughts. Please read and review! When I started getting reviews for my 1st chapter I'd do a little victory dance (lame I know) because I was so happy…then I'd continue to write! So please send reviews because they are my favourite things ever and I will continue to write for your pleasure! (hey I rhymed! Lame I know). This is my first fanfic! The storyline is based on the movies She's all That, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook (they're like my favourite romance movies…LMAO)

I'd like to thanks my editors (yes I have editors because I'm too lazy to edit myself) Sarah and Jennifer a.k.a.UnknownKunoichi

who have started their editing this chapter…and also to those who reviewed and my friend Anita for introducing me to the wonderful world of fanfiction!

Summary:

He was a typical teen…conformed and popular…she didn't belong and was misunderstood…their paths are thrown together and their lives are changed forever. It all comes down to who's by your side. Based on the movies She's all That, A walk to remember and The Notebook.

Chapter 2: Sad thoughts and feelings

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Sakura Kinomoto took her hand out from under her pink covers to turn off the alarm clock. She didn't want to get up but she knew she had to. The day before, she had promised herself that she would finish off her painting and show it to her teacher in the afternoon. She also had work later that day at the animal shelter so she quickly got out of bed. She brushed her teeth and went to her wardrobe. She looked at it and felt sad and lonely but knew that she had to move on. She didn't think she ever would.

Her mum Nadeshiko had died just 4 years earlier leaving her with her brother Touya and her father Fujitaka. Her mum understood Sakura and after she died, Sakura felt like there was an empty space in her heart. Her dad and brother were great but they could never replace her mother. On one side of her wardrobe were bright, colourful and fashionable clothes designed by her best friend Tomoyo. On the other side of her wardrobe there was old, plain and baggy clothing.

After Sakura's mum had died she didn't care about her appearance anymore. Her auburn hair which was once shoulder length and silky was now always tied up in a loose bun. She then had to get glasses because her vision got worse and instead of choosing a trendy pair, Sakura chose the ugliest glasses she could find. She wanted to hide behind the glasses and become invisible. She changed her whole appearance in hope that people would not notice the pain and sadness she felt of her mum dying and her secret. Sakura ceased to groom herself properly. She had braces before but changed them to a grey colour to make them worse. Her braces used to be a beautiful green that matched her eyes. Now they were grey.

The only people who noticed that Sakura had changed were her dad, her brother and Tomoyo and they were the only ones who knew her secret. Sakura could often see the worry in Tomoyo's eyes but she did not want to become the old Sakura again. Becoming the old Sakura meant that eventually she would fall in love and that was something she couldn't do. After all, her secret was a binding chain over her mind, she could not escape it.

Sakura sighed and grabbed some grey tracksuit pants and an oversized blue t-shirt. She then put on her old pair of grey sneakers and her glasses and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. When she got down she could smell pancakes being cooked; Sure enough her dad was cooking pancakes and Sakura could see whipped cream and strawberries on the table.

"Hey dad. I thought I was making breakfast today?"

"Yeh I know honey but I got up early and decided to make breakfast."

"Thanks dad."

"That's all right Sakura. So…what are you doing today? Are you going out with Tomoyo or anything?"

"No…I'm going to finish my painting and give it to my art teacher so she can have a look at it. Then I'm going to go to work. Oh and I'm getting my braces removed tomorrow."

"That's great! Well when you get home from work did you want to go shopping for clothes with Tomoyo? I got a pay rise at work and you're welcome to max out my credit card."

"Nah it's okay dad…"

Sakura could see the worry in her father's eyes. She felt guilty at acting in such a cold way. Before her mum died she had been happy and cheerful. She used to ask her dad for shopping money at least once a week. Now it had all changed.

"Morning Sakura...morning dad." said Touya as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Touya." Sakura and her father said. Sakura got up from the table and started to walk down to her art studio.

"Sakura you haven't finished your breakfast."

"Um…I'm not really hungry. I'll be down in the studio." With that Sakura walked down to her art studio.

"Dad I'm getting worried about her. She rarely eats…she doesn't even live like a normal teenager!" said Touya.

"I know…but I can't do anything. She'll move on when the time is right for her."

"Dad it's been 4 years since mum died. Sakura's been getting thinner everyday. She doesn't care about fashion, boys or anything like that. Dad, don't you see what she's doing? She's hiding from the rest of the world by making herself invisible and she's miserable I can tell. She thinks people will feel hurt when they find out about her condition, so she stays quiet."

"I know that. It hurts me to see my daughter that way but I can't do anything Touya. We have to trust that she'll change herself or someone special will come into her life and change it for her."

"I hope you're right dad." said Touya worriedly.

"For Sakura's sake I hope I am too."

Sakura sat down on her stool and took the blue cotton covering off of her canvas and looked at her painting critically. It showed a woman who laid down dead in a man's arms with the sky opening up above her in white light like heaven. She still had the sky to finish and she did that cautiously and carefully. As Sakura painted she thought about her studio. It was her place of refuge from the world and no one ever went in there except for her. She thought about the painting that was in front of her.

_It's so sad. Just like my life…it looks so depressing. The woman reminds me so much of mum. I remember when mum died. Dad held on to her hand until the last minute and all I could do was cry…_

Sakura did want to change but she did not want to hurt the people around her. She desperately wanted to become a normal teenager but knew she could not. She wanted to experience all those things…

_I want to have a normal life…I want a boyfriend, going out to parties, hanging out with more people than just Tomoyo and not having to worry about the years ahead. Why does life have to be such a burden sometimes?_

When Sakura finally finished her painting she put it in her calico bag, put on her roller skates and whizzed to school. When she got to Art Room 2 she knocked on the door and stepped in. Ms. Taylor looked up and smiled.

"Hi Sakura. Did you bring your painting for me?"

"Yes miss. Here it is."

Sakura took out her canvas and placed it on a stand.

Ms. Taylor looked at the painting for what seemed to be forever.

"Sakura…your painting has been exquisitely done…I mean, the tone and texture looks all fantastic and its superbly done…"

"But…?"

"But the painting seems to have such a sad message and meaning. One of the most important things about an artwork is its meaning and I think colleges would rather see artworks that are more…how would you say it?...optimistic. Do you understand what I'm saying?" asked Ms. Taylor kindly.

"Yes I understand miss. I guess I shall start a new painting."

"But Sakura remember even if you paint a happy painting, but you do not feel the meaning of it yourself, the painting will not seem your own. To paint something special you must feel the emotions yourself and put your heart and soul into it."

"Thanks Miss. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sakura."

As Sakura skated to work she thought about what Ms. Taylor said.

_To paint something special, you must feel the emotions yourself and put your heart and soul into it._

Sakura sighed unhappily. How on earth was she going to paint a happy painting?!

She slid behind the counter and started jotting ideas down for her next painting. Sakura's job was manning the counter and assisting anyone who wanted to look for a new cat or dog. She loved working there and was always happy to see children's faces light up when they got a new pet. Tomorrow she would get her braces off. She started to worry. _What if people start to notice me? I can't be noticed. I need to stay invisible…maybe I should wear baggier clothing…or maybe I should eat lunch in that secluded spot behind the library…Tomoyo won't like it though…_

Sakura continued to think of ways to make herself uglier. She hated drawing attention to herself. Ring! A family of three walked in the door. There was a mother, a father and a little boy. He looked around 7 or 8 years old. All three had large smiles on their faces and Sakura felt her heart melting at the sight of such a cute and happy family.

"Thanks so much mommy and daddy! I'm so excited! I can't believe you're letting me get a dog!"

"Hahahaha it's okay Jayden, I think you've proved to me and your mum how responsible you are…"

"Yes you have my little baby…now let's ask this nice girl to help us…"

"Hi there Sir and Miss, what type of dog are you looking for?" asked Sakura.

"Well you see, it's my son's birthday and we'd like for him to choose a dog of his choice. So could you please show us the dogs you have that need homes?"

"Yes of course I can. Just this way please." Sakura motioned her hand to a door and walked inside with the family of three trailing behind her. The young boy looked like Christmas had come early for him. His face lit up in delight at all the animals he saw.

"So I guess I'll let you have a good look around and if you need any help in choosing a dog just ask me. I suggest a puppy for the little boy though." said Sakura.

"Why is that?" the mother asked her.

"Well when you get a puppy you get to grow up with it until it becomes a dog…and there's a stronger link between a child and a puppy that has grown into a dog than a child who has got a dog but was never able to see it transform into a puppy."

"I see what you mean…can you please direct us to the puppies then please?"

"Sure…they're right at the end on your left."

The family of three walked down the aisle and to the puppies section. Sakura watched as the little boy looked at all the puppies and wondered which one he would choose. She walked down to the family and asked,

"Have you chosen a puppy yet?"

"Well Jayden likes these two puppies but he doesn't know which one to choose."

I looked down at the two puppies in the little boy's arms. In his left arm there was a beautiful snow white Samoyed and in his right arm there was a little husky with cute blue eyes.

"Hmmm I guess the best one would be the Samoyed for Jayden."

"Why's that?"

"That's because the little husky is disabled. Her legs are deformed. She can't help but stand like a ballerina in first position. I don't mean to be cruel or anything but it'd be a lot of work and money to choose the little husky. Also she's a female so you'd have to pay for her to get desexed." said Sakura. _I hope I don't come off as a mean person…but what I said was true…it'd be such hard work for a little boy to look after a disabled puppy._

"I see…what do you think Jayden?"

"Mommy I want the little husky!" The lady and her husband's eyes widened in shock at their son's decision.

"Can I ask why you want the little husky Jayden?" asked Sakura curiously. _This boy is strange. Every child that has come here always wants the healthiest, fittest and fastest dog. Why is he different?_

"Well miss…It's not fair of me not too choose the little husky just because she was born like that isn't it? I mean, she'll always sit here with no one taking her just because she's different. If we were all like that then we wouldn't have friends we love so much. She's different and she's sick. I want to take care of her. I don't want to reject her just because she's sick. That's awfully unfair. So that's why I'm taking the ballerina dog."

"Okay then…well come to the front and I'll fix up the papers for you. I'm glad you chose the little husky after all!"

After the family of three left and Sakura was back at her table she thought about what the little boy had said. _She's different and she's sick. I want to take care of her. I don't want to reject her just because she's sick._

Sakura sighed. The little boy's words stuck with her for the rest of the day.

TO BE CONTINUED….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was kind of sad, but I wanted to explain Sakura's feeling and why she looks ugly. Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3: Making a Move

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS…CLAMP does. Well that's a bit obvious…hehe…pls don't sue me! I also don't own She's all That, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook.

NOTE: Words in _Italics_ means the character's thoughts. Please read and review!

SUMMARY:

He was a typical teen…conformed and popular…she didn't belong and was misunderstood…their paths are thrown together and their lives are changed forever. It all comes down to who's by your side. Based on the movies She's all That, A walk to remember and The Notebook.

**Chapter 3: Making a move**

Syaoran Li laid in his bed staring at the blank white ceiling with thoughts churning in his mind.

_What is Eriol playing at? How can I change such a person? I remember her from primary school…she looked cute then but she's gotten so ugly now! I wonder what happened to her? She used to be quite nice and was quite popular. She must have changed when she got into high school._

_How come I didn't notice her till Eriol pointed her out to me? Maybe she's always been there but she seems transparent…almost invisible. But I have to win this bet…not to date Tomoyo but to prove that ANY girl would be able to be beautiful and go out with me. Not only that but Eriol always wins bets when we make them. At least she doesn't have to fall in love with me. I wouldn't want that to happen. _

_It would be so unfortunate because there's no way I would ever love her. How can I do this without looking suspicious? I heard from Eriol that she works at that animal shelter place. Maybe I should go there and pretend to be interested in getting an animal…nah I'll just ask her out. She'll say yes for sure. Most girls would die for the chance to go out with me…_

But then why did Syaoran feel so worried…Why did he feel like she was different?

* * *

Sakura thought about her looks as she sat in the waiting room of the orthodontist. Would anyone notice if she got her braces removed? _I hope no one notices…what could I do to make myself more invisible? I could always wear baggier clothing…or maybe I could make my shoes scruffier…_

"Ms. Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura walked to the orthodontist's room as she heard her name called.

"Well hello Sakura! Are you excited about getting your braces off today?" asked her orthodontist.

"Yeh…kinda." Sakura faked a small smile at her orthodontist.

"Well lets get to it then."

Sakura lied down on the chair and had an apron put on her as the orthodontist starting chiseling at certain parts of her braces. Sakura couldn't see what he was doing but saw him take a pair of pliers. He started twisting and turning at her braces and slowly bits came out. After what seemed like hours the orthodontist said

"All done. Here…rinse your mouth with this." Her orthodontist handed her a cup of water. Sakura rinsed her mouth and spat in the sink.

"Here Sakura…have a look at your new smile!" The orthodontist gave her a mirror and Sakura smiled at her reflection. She did look better but not a lot better so people wouldn't notice her anyway. If she kept her mouth closed that was. If she smiled she looked a lot better. _Better not smile too much from now on._

"Wow it's cool…thanks Dr. Teniko. I need to go to work now." said Sakura. With that she put her skates on and skated to work. When Sakura had skated to the animal shelter she took off her skates and walked to her wheelie chair behind the desk. Sakura felt very bored and played with her pen. She had it in her hand and counted how many times it spun in her hand. _One…two…three…_

Ring! Sakura looked up to see a handsome boy walk through the door. She gasped. It was Syaoran Li. _What on earth is he doing here? Goodness I hate him…he's such a popular prick…always caring about status, his reputation and all those things that don't matter in life…another person who takes life for granted…what crap…but he's so hot!_

"Hey."

"Hi. What can I help you with today?" asked Sakura.

"Uumm…I'm looking for a dog for my older sister Fuutie. Her birthday's coming up." _What the hell did I say that for? What happened to my just ask her out idea? Aahhh so stupid…now I'll actually have to get a damn dog! I need to win this bet. I hate seeing Eriol's face when he's right. _

"Oh okay…well firstly do you want a puppy or a dog?" asked Sakura

"Uuummm a dog."

"Well follow me and I'll show you all the dogs we have. Then you can pick one if you like." Syaoran followed Sakura to the dogs. He noticed that she wore the same baggy clothes as always._ I wonder what her body's actually like…is it curvy…flat?_

"Okay thanks…I'll have a look." Sakura walked back and seated herself at her desk. _What the hell is he doing here? Why would he want a stray dog? He's so rich. Why doesn't he just buy a purebred dog? That's weird…I hate him…such an arrogant cocky little bugger…thinks he's all macho. It's so weird that he's here…I wonder where his girlfriend Meiling is…_

"Yeeeeoooooouuuccchhhhh! OW THAT HURTS!"

Sakura jumped up surprised at the sudden loud sound. She ran from her chair and into the room. Syaoran was sitting on the floor with his leg in his hands.

"What happened?"

"I was petting one of the dogs when it just bit me! Are these dogs tame? Do they attack everyone they see?" asked Syaoran.

"No…only the people they don't like."

"Oh."

"Well are you bleeding?"

"Yeh…my leg." Said Syaoran. Sakura sat next to him and looked at his leg. There were two small holes but surprisingly a lot of blood.

"Okay wait here. I'll get you a bandage. Don't go anywhere!"

"You think I can go anywhere in this condition?" Sakura ignored Syaoran and walked to get a bandage. _What a jerk…so so rude…I just told him not to go anywhere!_ Sakura walked to Syaoran and kneeled next to him with the bandage.

"Hold still." Sakura worked quickly and efficiently to bandage Syaoran's leg. She had seen it done so many times before at the hospital.

"Okay all done. Are you all right to walk now?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Yeh I'm fine." Syaoran's face looked a bit pink. _It's not hot or anything. I wonder why he's face is pink?_ thought Sakura.

"Hey your braces are gone." stated Syaoran. _Ahh smart save Syaoran. Her hand was on my leg for too long and I could feel my face heating up…I hope she doesn't notice. She looks a lot better without those braces. Still she looks pretty bad. And she never smiles. She always looks like she's at a funeral. What is wrong with this chic? _Syaoran's eyes washed over her baggy clothes, unkept eyebrows, scruffy shoes and granny hairstyle. _Gee she looks ugly…_

"Huh…oh you noticed…yeh I got them off today…" _Crap. Crap. Crap. Syaoran realised I got my braces off. I thought I was invisible to him! If he notices then other people will notice…why did he have to notice? why? why?!_

"So have you figured out which dog you want now?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and his amber eyes widened. He did a no way gesture.

"Are you kidding me? After that incident there is no way I'm getting a dog from here. They're really aggressive…it could've bitten my leg off!" _Gee he exaggerates a lot._

"Well okay then…I guess I'll see you later. You can show yourself out then." Sakura then walked back to her desk with Syaoran trailing behind her.

"I'll see you then. Bye." said Syaoran as he walked out the door.

_Finally the conceited little bum is gone…now I can think of ideas for my painting. I have to paint a happy painting so I need to think about subjects that make me happy…_

_I could paint a nice landscape with a cute couple…that's sweet or maybe I could paint people having fun at the beach…nah I want to do something with a bit more meaning…or maybe I could get a group of friends together and paint them…that would look good…they're all so different…it would really stand out…_

Sakura continued to go through more ideas for her painting. She was especially looking forward to the art exhibition that was on tomorrow night. She was going to go by herself. She knew that eventually one day she would leave the ones she loved so it was best to get used to doing things by herself. She didn't want to burden anyone into making them come with her everywhere. Her condition was not a weapon. She looked at her reflection on her computer screen. She felt so miserable at the way she looked and wanted so desperately to go back to what it was like before her mum died. But it was to hard to think about. Everytime Sakura started to think about her mum she would feel empty as if there was something missing.

Too make it worse her condition made her feel like she was a trapped bird. Sometimes she would have disturbing dreams where she would be free in the field and then somehow she'd end up in a dark cage. The cage would be so small that she could not stretch her wings and she'd feel so claustrophobic…the cage would then start to close in on her and she'd stare out at all the other birds who lived their normal lives. Sakura would always wake up before the cage became too small for her to breathe but every night the cage got smaller and smaller. It didn't get smaller by much but it did get smaller and she was scared. She never told anyone about these dreams. She didn't want her father, brother and Tomoyo getting worried over nothing. They had their own lives to live.

Sakura then looked at her watch. _2:55pm. Time to close up. Wow I spaced out for only five minutes! That's a record._ Sakura would often go in to her own thoughts for long periods of time. Sometimes she would space out for 15 minutes...sometimes she'd space out after lunch and when she looked at her watch it would be time for dinner. Her brother Touya always called her a space cadet while Tomoyo would say that Sakura's face would look unbelievably dazed. Sakura laughed at her thoughts. _It's sad to think that one day I will leave them._

* * *

Syaoran felt like such an idiot when he had walked out of the animal shelter. He knew he acted like he was the King of the world but he couldn't help it. He had grown up in a family of seven with four older sisters. He was the only boy in his family and had been spoilt his whole life. To top it all off he always felt so superior when he talked to the 'losers.' But deep down he was not like this at all. He just put on this act because he had his popular reputation to uphold. He couldn't befriend the unpopular people. That would frankly be embarrassing.

_Maybe Eriol chose Sakura so that people would laugh at me for befriending such a loser. I'll make sure she becomes popular too. I can't let Eriol win this bet! Okay Syaoran focus, focus, focus. Just go in there and ask her out! Then when she's comfortable you can ask her to Chiharu's party. Get it together!_ Syaoran hyped himself up like a boxer who was just going in to beat his opponent. He felt like he was going into a boxing ring. He might get smashed. He might come up victorious. _Why am I comparing this to a boxing match? Oh yea. Because asking out a girl is like going into a boxing ring. Sometimes you lose, sometimes you win. Most of the time you lose. Rejection feels like the last blow to the head before you fall down. Crap! Why are guys expected to do this?! _With that last thought Syaoran walked back into the animal shelter.

* * *

Ring! Sakura didn't bother to look up from her desk as she said

'We're closed!'

'You're still here. You can't be closed.' Sakura's head snapped up at the sound of Syaoran's voice. _What is that moron doing here?! _

"Okay fine. What do you want? A robotic dog that won't bite?" asked Sakura

_Wow she's feisty! Who would have ever known. She always looks so spaced out!_

"No. I was just wondering what you're doing tomorrow night?"

"What?-Oh well I'm going to the art exhibition on Gartfelder Street. Why do you ask?"

"Iwasjustwonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithmethat'sallnobiggie."

"Huh? What did you say?" Sakura was confused at why Syaoran seemed so flustered. He always looked like he owned the world.

"I SAID I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME THAT'S ALL!" screamed Syaoran. _Why did I have to repeat that?! This so embarrassing! But I have to win this freaking bet!_

"All right…all right Syaoran I heard you already! Gosh no need to scream. Umm are you playing a joke on me?! Why would you want to go out with me?" asked Sakura. _I'm so confused. He's probably going to ask me out and then humiliate me in front of the whole damn school! Bastard!_

"No, I'm not playing a joke on you…I just thought that you're interesting and I'd like to get to know you better…we could go to Chiharu's party this Sunday night." said Syaoran. _What am I saying?! Oh man._

"Uh huh. What's in it for you? It can't be just to spend time in my company. Oh wait I know what this is! You want to get Prom King right? So this is a completely see-through scam/campaign thingy to get me to vote for you! Is that it?"

"Well kinda…but I want to get to know you better as well. I want to be able to say that I spoke to everyone in my grade by graduation." said Syaoran. It was a big lie. He didn't plan to talk to anyone else in the grade. He only talked to Sakura because he hoped she would go out with him. _Then I can win that damn bet with Eriol!_

"Okay fine, fine…I'll go with you. On one condition though." Said Sakura

"What's that?"

"Promise you won't fall in love with me."

Syaoran face split into a smile and said "Don't worry. That won't ever happen." He looked at her unkempt bushy eyebrows, her thick black glasses, her granny hairstyle, her baggy clothes and said "Yes…that's something that won't ever happen. I'll see you later." With that Syaoran walked out the door.

Sakura said "See ya" but then realised he had already left.

* * *

AUTHOR' NOTE: I hoped you guys liked this chapter…because I had fun writing it! When I started getting reviews for my 1st chapter I'd do a little victory dance (lame I know) because I was so happy…then I'd continue to write! So please send reviews because they are my favourite things ever and I will continue to write for your pleasure! (hey I rhymed! Lame I know). This is my first fanfic! The storyline is based on the movies She's all That, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook (they're like my favourite romance movies…LMAO)

I'd like to thank my editors (yes I have editors because I'm too lazy to edit myself) Sarah and Jennifer a.k.a.UnknownKunoichi and of course to everyone who has reviewed, added me to their story alerts list, their favourite authors list, their favourite stories list or to those who have just read my story!

P.S. I'm likely to upload the next chapter in about a week! I've already written it but I'd like to wait for reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Makeover

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS…CLAMP does. Well that's a bit obvious…hehe…pls don't sue me! I also don't own She's all That, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook.

NOTE: Words in _Italics_ means the character's thoughts. Please read and review!

SUMMARY:

He was a typical teen…conformed and popular…she didn't belong and was misunderstood…their paths are thrown together and their lives are changed forever. It all comes down to who's by your side. Based on the movies She's all That, A walk to remember and The Notebook.

**Chapter 4: Operation makeover**

Tomoyo's eyes glittered as Sakura told her about what had happened the previous day with Syaoran.

"So then I said to him, 'Promise you won't fall in love with me,' and he goes 'Don't worry, that's never going to happen.' So that's it. Nothing important really." informed Sakura.

'Oh Sakura, this is so exciting! You've got to be mega excited! I mean you've just been asked out by the hottest guy in school!" gushed Tomoyo.

"Oh really?! I thought Eriol was your number one guy?" Sakura said mockingly.

"Argh, be quiet!" Tomoyo's face flushed a light pink colour.

"Well is it exciting or what?!" exclaimed Tomoyo. She always changed the subject when they started talking about Eriol.

"It isn't. I'm only going so that he won't talk to me after this. I want him to stop pestering me. And plus, it's not a date. Remember, it's part of his 'get everyone to vote for him' campaign. And yeah, he's dating Meiling anyways so it's definitely not a date!" said Sakura.

"Sakura! Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Meiling broke up with Syaoran!"

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Oh gosh Sakura…you really are a space cadet sometimes!"

"Hey!" Sakura swiped at Tomoyo playfully.

"Well then. Even if it's not a date date…you still got to admit it Sakura…he's so hot and YOU WANT TO JUMP HIM! Hahahaha!" Tomoyo was howling with laughter as Sakura's face turned the shade of a red tomato.

"Tomoyo! Do you have to be so loud? I don't like him…you know what I think of him!" exclaimed Sakura in her defence.

"Yeah, yeah I know…you think he's an arrogant cocky blockheaded moron who only cares about his popularity and status and is wasting his life away!"

"Wow Tomoyo. That was spot on!"

"Hi-five girl!" They both hi-fived and laughed till they got stomachaches.

* * *

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Eriol were sitting in the cafeteria looking at what was supposed to be 'lunch.'

"This looks like socks shredded with curdled milk floating in butter. Hey little cousin…look at the menu and tell me what it actually is." requested Eriol.

Syaoran scowled at being called little cousin. It annoyed him endlessly but he resolved not for Eriol to get to him. A few tables away a few girls sighed. They always sat near Syaoran so they could watch him. They loved it when he scowled. Among the girls was none other than MingMei. It was quite pathetic.

"Hmmm…it says Ricotta Pasta."

"Well if this is their Ricotta Pasta I'd be scared to see what chocolate ice cream looks like. Probably poo."

"Yeah you're right…" said Syaoran.

"How are things going with the missus?" asked Eriol.

"What?" asked Syaoran, oblivious.

"You know. The thing with Sakura." replied Eriol.

"Good, I suppose. I mean I'm taking her to Chiharu's party on Sunday night. And then after a couple of dates she'll definitely come to the formal with me. So then I'll win the bet. And I get to ask out Tomoyo!" Syaoran said the last part in a sing-song voice. Syaoran had to bite his tongue to stop himself laughing at his cousin's expression. Eriol's face looked like it was going through something painful.

"Eriol are you alright?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah I'm fine. But if I were you I wouldn't be so sure on winning this bet!" said Eriol with a glint in his eyes.

"Why not? I've got everything under control." said Syaoran.

"Do you remember the actual bet Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah of course I do."

"I doubt it. You have a memory of a goldfish." Syaoran scowled at Eriol's comment but didn't let it get to him.

"Okay if you remember the bet so well, recite it for me!" said Eriol.

"Fine…you said I had to make her go to the prom with me…but obviously to do that I have to go out with her a couple of times." said Syaoran.

"Little cousin…you do have a memory of a goldfish. There's still the other part to the bet you know. You still have to make her pretty remember?! And from what I saw this morning little cousin she still looks like she has a major neon 'I'm a dag' sign on her." Eriol laughed uncontrollably as Syaoran smacked his head and said

"Crap…I totally forgot about that…This is impossible!"

_I actually like Sakura as a friend…she's pretty nice…sometimes a bit sad but quite nice…and the fact that she is best friends with Tomoyo helps as well…_thought Eriol.

Sure enough when Syaoran looked up he saw Sakura walk through the cafeteria and out to one of the quads. His eyes trailed to how ugly she was…_Oh man…I am so dead! _

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto put on her old sneakers as she went down to breakfast. She could smell congee and smiled sadly to herself. _Mum's favourite breakfast was congee._

"Hey dad. Hey Touya." said Sakura.

"Morning Sakura." greeted her dad and Touya.

"So what are you doing today honey?" asked her dad as he put a bowl of congee in front of her.

"No. Nothing today. Although I am going to a party this Sunday." replied Sakura.

Touya and Fujitaka almost dropped their spoons in disbelief. Sakura didn't notice a thing.

"A…a party you say?" asked Touya, his voice full of doubt.

"Yep…Chiharu's party. I'm going with Syaoran Li. You know him. He's that rich boy. But it's nothing. It's just a scam for me to choose him for Prom King. It's only just this once thank goodness." finished Sakura. She sounded relieved.

"Well darling I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. Do you want to borrow my card to go shopping for clothes?" asked Fujitaka.

"Nah dad it's okay."

"What are you planning to wear to the party?" asked Touya. He knew his sister didn't have that much. But then again he had only seen the right side of her wardrobe. It was full of plain baggy grey/black/white clothing.

"I'll make an effort. I'll wear my loose jeans and my baggy grey jumper…and my old converse sneakers." Touya wanted to take his sister shopping himself even though he hated it. _What kind of effort is that for a party?! And it's not even that cold!_

"Are you sure you don't want to use my credit card Sakura?" asked her dad.

"No, no it's fine. Well I better get to school or I'll be late."

"Sakura…it's Saturday today. You don't have school today." said Touya. Sakura's face turned pale.

"Oh right…It's Saturday…well I'll just go over to Tomoyo's house then."

With that Sakura put on her skates and left for Tomoyo's house.

"Dad…can you believe it?! Sakura's going to a party. She hasn't gone to one since mum died…" said Touya.

"Yes I'm happy about that…but she thought it was Friday today…that's not a good sign at all…"

"Yeah it isn't…I hope she'll be alright. She looked so pale when I told her it was Saturday."

* * *

Sakura opened the door and took her skates off. _Work was good today…another cat taken! The party starts at seven doesn't it? It's in 4 hrs! I might as well change now to get it over and done with._ Sakura trudged upstairs and quickly put a pair of loose jeans on, her grey baggy jumper and her pair of chucks. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Man I look gross! Oh well I can't be bothered and I don't want to draw attention to myself anyway._ Ring! Sakura snapped out of her thoughts at the doorbell ringing. _I wonder who it is. No one ever come over to our house…maybe it's Yukito…but Touya's not home…_As Sakura approached the door she started to grow weary about going to the party. _Oh well…I can't get out of it now._ Sakura opened the door and she almost fainted. _What the hell is he doing here?!_ Syaoran laughed pleasantly.

"Oh crap. Did I say that out loud?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah you did," replied Syaoran. Sakura groaned to herself and cringed. Could she be any more embarrassing?!

"Anyways, why are you here so early? I thought you were coming at 7:00p.m." Sakura asked smoothly. She was trying to regain some of the little dignity she had left.

"Ummm... well, you see, I, uh…I…I…wanted to see what you're wearing for the party…" Syaoran stuttered. _Not so confident now is he?! The player…probably thinks the world thinks he's God or something…he wishes…_

"Well I'm already dressed so you don't have to worry."

"What do you mean? You're wearing home clothes. You haven't changed."

"This is what I'm wearing to the party okay?! You got a problem with it? You're lucky I'm even going with you. I hate those events. It's like a gathering of people who are like 'look at me, look at me…I'm so good and popular…everyone loves me'…and then when you add all their IQs together it's like less than the average person." said Sakura.

_Wow…this girl really is feisty…she always seemed so damn dazed!_

"Well I want you to look nice for the party…not that you don't look nice!...I mean you look very nice…it's just I want you to look nicer…but you do look nice usually…I mean…like…oh can you please just change?"

"FINE then."

"I've got people here to help you!" said Syaoran.

"What?!"

"Yeah…they're going to help make you look good…not that you don't look good!...ok I'll just shut up now."

"Good idea." Sakura laughed to herself at Syaoran's inability to talk properly.

"Well let me just call them in." Syaoran turned around and screamed

"Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei …come in with the stuff! She's ready!"

"Prepare yourself." whispered Syaoran.

"Huh? Ahhhhh!" Sakura didn't get to say much as she saw a jumble of arms tugging her upstairs. When Sakura was finally upstairs she looked to see who the owners of those arms were. There were four slender, tall girls who were quite pretty with big smiles.

"Okay Sakura…your going to a party this afternoon…and we want you to look your best…so don't talk and just obey! And by the way I'm Fuutie. This is Shiefa." Fuutie pointed to one of her sisters. Shiefa giggled and said "Hi!"

"This is Feimei…" Fuutie pointed to another one of her pretty sisters. Feimei smiled brightly and said "Hey Sakura!"

"And last but not least…Fanren." Fuutie pointed out her last sister who just exclaimed "Sakura let's get going. We only have 4 hrs to get you looking hot!"

Sakura could only stare open mouthed at the girls. She was seated on her stool in front of the mirror.

"Alright then…first we'll start with plucking your eyebrows. You need to look after the shape honey…otherwise you'll start looking like a werewolf!" exclaimed Shiefa.

"But…but…" Sakura protested weakly.

"No buts! Okay Fanren and I will do your eyebrows while Fuutie and Feimei can go through your wardrobe and get you something wearable! Let me just get out my tools!" said Shiefa. She grabbed a gigantic bag and rummaged through it for a total of five minutes before she looked up triumphant.

"I got two pairs of tweezers. Here…catch Fanren!" Shiefa chucked a pair of tweezers to Fanren who caught it gracefully in one hand. Sakura removed her glasses and both girls started plucking her eyebrows. Sakura could feel her eyes watering. _I am so not used to this…it kills! I don't get how Tomoyo can be bothered!_

After what felt like a decade or so Shiefa and Fanren stepped back to admire their work…they had their hands on their chins and were moving Sakura's face at different angles.

"Pretty good Fanren! Hi-five!" The girls hi-fived each other and started giggling.

"Hey, can I have a look?" asked Sakura. She had been turned around on her chair so that she was no longer able to look at herself in the mirror.

"No sorry Sakura…we can't let you have a lookie till it's all done."

Sakura groaned loudly. What if they made her look like a prostitute or a drag queen?!

"Don't worry. We Li sisters know the essentials of keeping a woman happy. Fashion and makeup are obviously the essentials Sakura. We rock in that department!" said Shiefa.

"Now…let's see…hmmm…do you always wear those glasses Sakura?" asked Fanren.

"Yes…"

"Tsk, tsk! Do you have any contact lenses?" asked Shiefa.

"Yes…but I don't like to wear them…they dry out my eyes."

"Well too bad because you're going to be wearing them from now on…now get them out!"

Sakura walked to a drawer near her table and took out a pair of contact lenses. She gave them over to Shiefa's outstretched hand. She put them in Sakura's eye and Sakura felt naked without her glasses…she had worn them for so long!

"Okay next is your hair…do you always wear it in that loose bun?"

"Yes…"

"Okay well we're going to take that bun out and curl your hair…that should look good!"

"Do I have to?" asked Sakura. She was dreading their answer.

"Yes! Now stay still!" Shiefa and Fanren started curling Sakura's hair.

_I feel so uncomfortable…like I'm up in front of a crowd fully naked…gosh this is taking a long time…how on earth can they be bothered?!_ When the two girls had finished the sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful pinky-orange colour.

"Can I have a look yet?" asked Sakura.

"No! We still need to do your make-up!" Sakura groaned at how much time this was taking._ At least Touya and dad are coming home late tonight._ Sakura saw the girls take out small objects. Some were cylindrical in shape while others were cube shaped. They were all filled with different coloured powders and who knows what else.

_Man there's a lot of make-up…I can't believe I'm trusting Syaoran's sisters with my face… _After a lot of brushing and applying Sakura was finally free to breathe.

"Can I look now?!"

"Not yet…you still have to get your clothes and shoes on! Fuutie and Feimei should be done with picking your clothes by now…we've given them 3 hrs already!!! Fuutie…Feimei…you guys ready?!" asked Fanren.

"Yep…we've got the whole outfit…dress, shoes and handbag. But blindfold Sakura! I want her to be surprised at what we're putting on her!" said Fuutie.

Sakura did a no way motion with her hands. "No way!"

"Yes way!"

It was no use. The strength of four Li girls managed to tie the blindfold over her face. Sakura could feel herself being put into clothes and shoes. She was sure she was wearing a dress and she could feel it hugging her body. _Oh crap. Oh crap. This is so embarrassing. I haven't worn a dress since mum died. And not to mention I'm going to draw attention to myself. But I guess it doesn't matter. The popular kids don't like me anyway…_

"All done!" screamed Feimei excitedly. One of the girls pulled off Sakura's blindfold and twisted her chair so she was staring at the mirror. Sakura's reflection surprised her so much she almost fell off her chair. Her mouth kept opening widely and closing at the same time. She felt like a goldfish. In the mirror she could see herself and four faces looking at her reflection enthusiastically. _Is that really me? It can't be! I look so different…even a bit like mum…_Sakura felt lost for words. She did not know what to say.

"Come on Sakura…you better go downstairs. Syaoran eat your heart out!" exclaimed Fuutie.

"Yeah Sakura hurry…don't looked so shocked…you look hot!" said Shiefa.

"Come on Sakura…don't forget your handbag!" said Feimei.

"Are you ready?" asked Fanren.

"I guess so…I'll be as ready as I'll ever be." replied Sakura somewhat uncertainly.

And with that the four Li sisters grabbed her arm and dragged her downstairs to a waiting Syaoran.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hoped you guys liked this chapter…because I had fun writing it! When I started getting reviews for my 1st chapter I'd do a little victory dance (lame I know) because I was so happy…then I'd continue to write! So please send reviews because they are my favourite things ever and I will continue to write for your pleasure! (hey I rhymed! Lame I know). This is my first fanfic! The storyline is based on the movies She's all That, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook (they're like my favourite romance movies…LMAO)

I'd like to thank my editors (yes I have editors because I'm too lazy to edit myself and my editors are absolutely fantastic!) Sarah and Jennifer a.k.a.UnknownKunoichi and of course to everyone who has reviewed, added me to their story alerts list, their favourite authors list, their favourite stories list or to those who have just read my story!

P.S. I'm sorry but I won't be able to upload the next chapter for another 3 weeks! I'm going on holidays overseas and won't have access to the internet! But (there's a but) if I get up to 20 reviews within the next 24 hrs (ha…yeah rite) I will upload the next chapter so you guys can see Syaoran's reaction. Anyways Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year everyone:)

Cheers

Cheeekabee17


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong decisions and a Party

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS…CLAMP does. Well that's a bit obvious…hehe…pls don't sue me! I also don't own She's all That, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook.

NOTE: Words in _Italics_ means the character's thoughts. Please read and review!

SUMMARY:

He was a typical teen…conformed and popular…she didn't belong and was misunderstood…their paths are thrown together and their lives are changed forever. It all comes down to who's by your side. Based on the movies She's all That, A walk to remember and The Notebook.

* * *

Chapter 5: Wrong Decisions and a Party 

Syaoran was getting unbelievably bored. He looked at his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time. 6:50pm._ Man what is wrong with these girls!? It better be worth it. I've been waiting here in Kinomoto's living room for the past 3½ hours. What on earth are those girls doing…they've had so much time and they're still not ready! All I told Fudie was to make sure Sakura wore appropiate clothing to the party and to change her hair! Why would that take so long?! But then again knowing my sisters…they always take an hour in the bathroom each everytime they go doing I don't know what…they better hurry…the party starts in 10 minutes and it takes at least 10 minutes to get there…I don't want to draw attention to Sakura and myself with a late entry…_

"Syaoran, Sakura is ready to come down now." Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Feimei's voice. His sisters came down one after the other but he didn't see Sakura. Syaoran turned to his sisters and asked

"Where is she?"

Fanren smiled and pointed to the bottom of the staircase. Syaoran turned and gasped at the person he saw. _Oh my gosh. Sakura looks so hot…that doesn't even look like her! She has green eyes! I didn't know she had green eyes!! Wow she looks amazing…green eyes! My favourite colour… I never noticed them behind those ugly glasses…and oh man she looks so good! Arrghhh, she looks so beautiful in that dress._ Syaoran could feel his brain liquefy into nothing but a sticky mess. He couldn't speak! The Li sisters smirked at each other behind Syaoran at his reaction. They had never seen their brother speechless before. He usually had something to say always…they'd toast their skills at a club tonight! Sakura Kinomoto had never looked better in her life. She wore a strapless bottle green dress that hugged her top half which also flowed nicely over her waist. It had a black bow at the back and the dress was made of a satin material…it fitted her perfectly. Sakura's auburn hair fell in soft ringlets past her shoulders and it was a welcome change from the loose bun she always had her hair in. The make-up did wonders to Sakura's face. A small touch of black eyeliner went a long way in emphasizing her jade green eyes and light gold eye shadow made her skin look rosy. Syaoran could clearly see that Sakura was indeed not flat at all but slender and quite curvy.

"So we're going now?" asked Sakura. Syaoran couldn't seem to speak and just nodded.

The Li sisters screamed "Have fun!" at Sakura and Syaoran as they closed the door.

"Can you believe the look on Syaoran's face when he saw Sakura?! If his mouth opened any bigger, I reckon we could have used his mouth as a basketball hoop!" said Fuutie.

"True, true. I hope he's nice to her though."

"Yeah…sometimes he can be a real loser."

"Especially when something or someone threatens his popularity. Syaoran can be totally different."

* * *

Syaoran couldn't stop marvelling at how different Sakura looked as he drove them to Chiharu's party. He tried to talk to her. 

"So are you excited about the party?"

"Nope."

"Well…do you like the new way you look?"

"Yes and no." Syaoran did not know how to respond to that so he said nothing. A few minutes later, they pulled up into Chiharu's driveway. The party already looked like it was in full swing. There were streamers everywhere and they could hear loud music pumping from inside. It seemed like the whole street was shaking due to the volume and impact. Sakura and Syaoran wordlessly got out of his car and walked inside.

"Hey Syaoran…dude you're here!" screamed Yamazaki. He came next to them with a large glass in his hands filled with beer.

"Who's that?" asked Yamazaki. He looked at Sakura quizzically.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto. You know…Tomoyo's friend."

"Wha-? What are you doing here with that freak!?" exclaimed Yamazaki. Sakura was stung by his comment but let it pass. _Don't draw attention to yourself Sakura._

"Ummm…." said Syaoran.

"Syaoran…hey!" Chiharu said as she edged closer towards them.

"Why the hell are you here with her?! She looks different, Syaoran, but she's still a loser!" said Chiharu.

"Ummm about that…" said Syaoran as he tried to explain. Sakura was hurt at how Chiharu could be so cruel…_and right in front of me too! That biatch!_

"Hey Syaoran you're finally here! Come dance with me and Terada!" said Rika as she came over.

"Okay then…I'll see you later Sakura." said Syaoran as Rika pulled him away by the arm. _It's alright that I'm leaving her alone. As long as I take her to the prom it's fine…I don't actually have to stay with her. _

Rika had finally pulled Syaoran to the dancefloor and they were all dancing to the techno music. Syaoran felt a bit guilty at leaving Sakura at the door but tried to console himself.

_Goodness she's humiliating. She looks hot and people still don't like her. Eriol does know what he's doing. He picked a girl who people still would dislike after she became hot. I really can't have Eriol winning this bet…I wonder where he is anyway? Oh there he is…_Eriol appeared in front of Syaoran, Rika and Terada. He grabbed Syaoran's arm and pulled him aside.

"Hey Syaoran…where's Sakura?" asked Eriol.

"Ummm brought her here…but I left her…I think she's somewhere out front."

"You left her alone?" exclaimed Eriol disbelievingly.

"Yeh Eriol…I don't have to stay with her…it wasn't part of the bet or anything." said Syaoran a little defensively.

"I know little cousin…but it's called common sense! You bring someone to a party and you stay with them!"

"Well she is so humiliating!"

"I thought you got your sisters to give her a makeover."

"I did and mind you she doesn't look bad but everyone still sees her as a loser. I'm not going out with a loser." said Syaoran.

"Fine, have it your way. You just want to win the bet don't you?"

"Yep…that's it. I'll take her to the prom and then everything will be finished…caput."

"Okay then little cousin…I'll see you later." said Eriol as he walked away from Syaoran.

_

* * *

That egotistic self-centered sexy jerk…I can't believe he just ditched me! So much for getting to know me better so I could vote for him for Prom King…HA! As if I'm going to vote for him now! Stupid popularity contest…What kind of person invites you to a party and leaves you at the front door…SYAORAN LI the butt…grrrr! And what is it with these people? Sakura looked at her surroundings. Couples making out in the corners. Wasted people on the couches. Techno music blaring. Hundreds of beer bottles in huskys filled with ice. Bowls of punch. Drugs being swapped around shadily. Teen Central. _

_I don't belong here! These people are feral teens who are wasting their time! What whackjobs. Why is being so cool and popular so important to them? Arghhh bloody conformists…_Sakura just wanted to get out of there but she didn't have a ride home. _And out of all the damn days, I had to forget my mobile and my wallet! I'll just have to wait for Syaoran…who knows when that will be!_ Sakura looked in her handbag to find the book Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen._ Mr. Darcy to the rescue! Excellent._ Sakura seated herself in a small corner and started to read. The music was blaring and she tried to ignore it. After a few minutes of reading she was sucked into the world of the five Bennett sisters and their quests to find husbands.

"Freak!" someone screamed. Sakura looked up to see Naoko with a look of disdain on her face.

"You're such a geek! Who the hell invited you?" asked Haruka.

_Oh man…why do these popular kids always gang up on me?!_

"Yeah…and why on earth are you reading!?" asked Izumi.

Sakura couldn't find anything to say. People had never been so mean to her before!

"Make way…make way!" MingMei pushed her way through people and stood in front of Sakura.

"You slut! What the hell are you doing here?! I heard Syaoran invited you. You stay away from him you hear me? He is mine! And I'm not going to let some whore come and steal him from me!" raged MingMei.

"I'm not a slut!" said Sakura.

"Yes you are…you're a complete slut and whore. Go home! You don't belong here!" said MingMei. With that MingMei dumped the icy contents of her beer on Sakura's head. People started laughing at Sakura's drenched body and she had never felt so humiliated in her life. She grabbed her handbag and book and quickly ran outside away from the hell of MingMei and her friends. Sakura seated herself on the curb as she could feel small teardrops cascading down her face. _Why are these people so cruel? I haven't done anything wrong! F Syaoran!_ Sakura started shivering. She was wet from her head to her waist. Her wet slender body felt cold as wind hit it. _I better go dry myself up. _Sakura slipped back into Chiharu's house and went upstairs. She looked around for a few minutes before she found a bathroom. Sakura locked herself inside, grabbed a towel and started to wipe off the beer that had drenched her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a beautiful girl with large jade green eyes. She looked closer and saw someone who was scared of life and was running away from it…and was running away from herself ….

* * *

I'm falling…falling in love again…again…again…again…again and again… 

Syaoran was dancing with Naoko and Yamazaki to the Rogue Trader's song 'In Love Again' and was having a great time but he couldn't help feeling guilty at how he had ditched Sakura. _I hope she's alright…I didn't really want to leave her at all but then everyone started calling her a freak…I wonder what she's doing now? Probably gone to watch some television or something…maybe I should go look for her…just in case…_

"Hey Syaoran! Dance with me!" a hot redhead came over and started dancing with Syaoran. All thoughts of going to look for Sakura evaporated from his mind as he stared at the leggy redhead. _Nah I won't look for her…she'll be alright…and why on earth do I care anyway?!_ Syaoran kept on dancing.

* * *

Sakura had finished cleaning up and went downstairs feeling better. She cast her jade eyes over the punch bowl. _Might as well have some alcohol…If I don't try it now I don't think I'll ever try it…_Sakura went over to the punch bowl and got herself a small cup. She started sipping it slowly. _Hey! This is pretty good…_Sakura got herself some more. After a few cups of punch Sakura started to feel like her head was made of metal. It felt heavy…as if it was weighing her down. The room and people started to spin around her and she could see lights everywhere. Her stomach felt like it had a snake inside it. It was churning and Sakura felt herself start to get clammy. Small beads of sweat started to form on her head. The music was still blaring in the background. She walked herself to the nearest toilet and collapsed in a heap on the floor. _What the hell was in that punch? I want to throw up so badly…_Sakura groaned and put her head in her hands…_Why is my body getting so tired? Why am I hurting everywhere?_ With that last thought Sakura lapsed into a welcome state of unconsciousness as everything went black.

* * *

Eriol was getting bored at the party. _Just another damn party…people getting drunk and dancing…great…_Ring! Ring, Ring! Eriol's mobile was ringing loudly. He flicked it open. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Eriol…it's Tomoyo."

Eriol nearly dropped the phone.

"Oh um hey Tomato…I mean Tomoyo! What's up?" Eriol cringed. _Tomato?! _

"I was wondering if you could check up on Sakura for me? She's not used to those kinds of parties and I was hoping you could check on her for me? I'm getting worried about her…"

"Yeah sure. Okay. Umm I'll call you when I find her." _Good work Eriol! No mistakes!_

"Thanks. I'll speak to you later." Tomoyo said as she hung up. Eriol went looking in all the rooms for Sakura but couldn't find her. _Where the hell is she?!_ He finally went to the last bathroom and opened the door. Slumped on the floor was Sakura. Eriol rushed to her and felt her skin. It was clammy and she looked deathly pale. He touched her on the side of her neck and felt a steady but faint pulse. _Oh crap. She's unconscious…I better call an ambulance!_ Eriol quickly called for an ambulance and carried Sakura out of the house and on to the front lawn._ Lucky most people were in the dance room. Otherwise they would have asked questions. Syaoran the bastard. What would have happened if Tomoyo didn't ring me about Sakura? She'd be seriously hurt! I better ring Tomoyo._ Eriol quickly alerted Tomoyo of the news. Tomoyo sounded like she was going to cry. She said she'd meet them at the hospital. Minutes seemed to tick by slowly.

Eriol could finally hear the ambulance's siren and got Sakura ready to go on the stretcher.

"Do you know what happened?" asked one of the medical staff as they put Sakura on the stretcher.

"No I don't. I just found her unconscious in a bathroom." replied Eriol.

"Well you'll have to come along just to fill out some forms…and to be there for her of course. It's probably cyanide poisoning. Always seems to happen at a teenager's parties. One kid decides to be stupid and drops a few drops into the punch…and then that's it…people can die." Eriol climbed into the ambulance with Sakura. He was very worried. He looked out of the back and saw that a few people had come out front to see what an ambulance was doing there. Among them Eriol saw a pair of shocked amber eyes.

* * *

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Eriol was scared that Sakura wouldn't make it…especially after what that member of the medical staff had told him. He and Sakura were not close friends but they knew each other well enough to feel worried if the other was hurt. After what seemed like a decade they finally reached the hospital. The paramedics wheeled Sakura into the Emergency Care unit and Eriol was told to stay outside. After a few minutes he sensed someone coming towards him and looked up. 

Tomoyo was coming towards him and gave him a tight smile. Her amethyst eyes looked a bit red. It seemed as if she had been crying.

"Hey Eriol. Where's Sakura? Is she okay? Is she alright?" asked Tomoyo frantically.

"I honestly don't know. She's in the emergency care unit. The guy says he thinks it's Cyanide poisoning. We'll just have to wait and see. Sakura's got to fight for herself too. No use if her body just gives up." explained Eriol.

"I hope she's going to be okay." replied Tomoyo. Eriol stood up and engulfed Tomoyo in a warm hug.

"She'll be okay, don't worry." Tomoyo's cheeks went red at Eriol's hug and was glad that he couldn't see her. Tomoyo couldn't help worrying about Sakura though. _What on earth did she do to herself?  
_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hoped you guys liked this chapter…How slack is Syaoran?! And is Sakura okay?! When I started getting reviews for my 1st chapter I'd do a little victory dance (lame I know) because I was so happy…then I'd continue to write! So please send reviews because they are my favourite things ever and I will continue to write for your pleasure! (hey I rhymed! Lame I know). This is my first fanfic! The storyline is based on the movies She's all That, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook (they're like my favourite romance movies…LMAO) My holiday was good and now I'm refreshed and in the mood for writing! 

I'd like to thank my editors (yes I have editors because I'm too lazy to edit myself and my editors are absolutely fantastic!) Sarah and Jennifer a.k.a.UnknownKunoichi and of course to everyone who has reviewed, added me to their story alerts list, their favourite authors list, their favourite stories list or to those who have just read my story!

Cheers

Cheeekabee17


	6. Chapter 6: A Memorable Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS…CLAMP does. Well that's a bit obvious…hehe…please don't sue me! I also don't own She's all That, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook.

NOTE: Words in _Italics_ means the character's thoughts. Please read and review!

SUMMARY:

He was a typical teen…conformed and popular…she didn't belong and was misunderstood…their paths are thrown together and their lives are changed forever. It all comes down to who's by your side. Based on the movies She's all That, A walk to remember and The Notebook.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Memorable Meeting

Syaoran felt torn as he saw the ambulance drive out of sight with Eriol and an unconscious Sakura in the back. _What have I done? Oh shit, I hope she's alright. I should have stayed with her! Now she's sick…I'll go to the hospital. Please be alright Sakura…please be alright…_Syaoran desperately wanted to go to the hospital so he could make sure that Sakura was alright. But something held him back. It was not something that could be touched, but an invisible line of knowledge that he did not dare cross. He feared the other side of the invisible line. Not only because he would be unable to live if he knew that he had hurt her, but for some reason he found his two feet planted firmly on the ground. Deep down, a part of him knew that stepping over the line was the right thing to do. He did care for Sakura and desperately wanted to see if she was alright. He owed it to her, but not as a friend. He owed it to her because it was the righteous thing to do. But he couldn't. _Why? Why would I go when I don't really have to? I can imagine what the others would say if I went._ He would lose too much; lose more than he would gain. Syaoran could not show that he cared for Sakura without damaging his image. At least he couldn't show any care for Sakura. Not a girl like her. She was too different, too much of an outsider. His reputation would go down the drain and he couldn't have that_. Because that is all that I have, my reputation._ Syaoran's feet were firmly staying behind the invisible line. _I'll visit her tomorrow…that is, if she's still there._ Syaoran got into his car, started up the engine and started on his way home.

Eriol looked at the clock. _11:15pm. Sakura's been in there for 45 minutes. I wonder what's happened. I hope she'll make it okay. Poor Tomoyo. She looks so shaken up. _Tomoyo was sitting in a chair and was rocking back and forth silently. A doctor came out and walked over to them.

"Are you the friends of Kinomoto, Sakura?" asked the doctor.

"Yes." said Eriol.

"How is she? What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's alright now, and you can visit her in a second, but she's very tired. It seems like she was poisoned with cyanide from the blood test we took. We've treated her with some sodium nitrite so she'll be okay. It's lucky you found her when you did…a couple of minutes later and she could have died," replied the doctor. Eriol and Tomoyo's faces turned a pasty white.

"Thank goodness. Can we visit her now?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sure. Just don't be too loud. You can talk to her softly because she probably has a major headache."

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded and walked to Sakura's room. She had a white hospital robe on and she looked ashen. Her auburn hair was wet from sweat in some places and stuck to her face. Her body looked frail and thin underneath the large hospital robe and she looked like she had just gone through hell. When she saw Eriol and Tomoyo she weakly lifted her hand and gave a small wave in greeting.

"Hey guys. Who should I thank for saving me?" asked Sakura.

"Tomoyo rang me to ask if I would check up on you so I went looking for you. Then I found you unconscious and rang an ambulance, and then Tomoyo. So you should be thanking Tomoyo," said Eriol.

"No, no…I want to thank both of you. Thanks so much for everything guys."

"How did you get cyanide poisoning in the first place Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"I think it was from the punch. But I don't get why I got poisoned! There were heaps of other people who had punch as well…and they were fine."

"Maybe someone slipped it into your drink while you weren't looking." suggested Eriol.

"Yeah…that might have happened. I honestly don't remember." said Sakura.

A nurse poked her head in and said,

"Two minutes left...we usually close visiting hours at five but the doctor made an exception for you two, so two minutes left okay?"

"Yep..." replied Eriol.

"Well anyway, Sakura we'll see you tomorrow. When do you get out?"

"I get out tomorrow. You guys can just come over to my house at night. I should be home by then."

"Okay, we will." said Eriol and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo walked outside.

"Sakura…don't think Syaoran's a bad person okay? He just…just makes the wrong decision sometimes…but he does care…" said Eriol.

"Care my ass! He's a machine…no emotions…I hate him Eriol and you can't say anything to change my mind!"

Sakura's emerald eyes flashed anger and sadness in the dim hospital light.

"Okay…I'll see you tomorrow." Eriol walked out of the room leaving Sakura with her own thoughts.

_

* * *

_

_I officially hate Syaoran. If he had been with me __last night he could have easily drove me to the hospital. What would have happened if Tomoyo hadn't asked Eriol to find me? I would be dead by now…so much for getting to know me better! He better not count on my vote! The moron…why, oh why, does he have to be so good-looking though?! _

_3:00pm. I'll visit Sakura now. Thank goodness she's alright. When Eriol told me, he looked at me with daggers in his eyes. If looks could kill, I'd definitely be dead by now. It's not like I made her drink punch in the first place…but then again I should have been with her last night. How can I win this bet now? She's probably so angry with me she won't go out with me or to the formal…I have to win this bet! I'll apologize of course and be really really sorry…I hope she's the type to forgive easily. _

Syaoran got into his car, turned on the ignition and sped to the hospital.

After ½ an hour Syaoran reached the hospital and slowly walked to room 112. Eriol had given him the room number at school that day. As he approached the door he began to feel worried that Sakura would throw a vase at his head for what he had done. When he took a peek inside, he saw that Sakura was not alone, but with her older brother Touya.

_Oh great, the big brother. He'll kill me. But then again if I don't talk to her today she'll never forgive me…_

Syaoran waited what seemed like hours outside Sakura's room. He was sitting with his head bowed down until he realised there was a hand on each of the armrests of his chair. Syaoran slowly looked up to meet the angry eyes of Touya. _Oh no. I am going to just DIE. _

'Syaoran Li. Syaoran Li. You hurt my sister. Right now I should be punching the lights out of you but I won't. Why? Because it's a freaking hospital.' Touya was talking softly, so Sakura could not hear him, but to Syaoran, his voice was as deadly as ever.

'What. Are. You. Doing. Here?'

'I…I…wanted to apologise…' stuttered Syaoran.

'Well…look here…if you were with her last night you wouldn't have to apologise. But thanks to you she almost died!'

Syaoran flinched at the thought of Sakura dead.

'Look Li, if you want to apologise to my little sister than fine…but you better not hurt her again or I will be there to smash you…and I will make sure no one will be there to pick up the pieces. You got it?' Touya's eyes burnt holes into Syaoran face. 'Ye…Yes…Okay…I won't hurt her again!'

'Good…now go make her happy,' and with that Touya walked away.

_Here I go…_ Syaoran walked in and saw a pale Sakura on a bed reading a magazine. She looked frail underneath the hospital robe.

"Hey Sakura." said Syaoran. He seated himself on a chair next to her. Sakura looked at him quickly and went back to her magazine.

"Hello Syaoran. Nice to see you. Didn't get to see you much last night." Sakura said absentmindedly, leaving Syaoran cringing at Sakura's cold tone. There were icicles dripping and the room temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

"Okay I'm really **really** sorry for leaving you alone yesterday night."

"You're only sorry because I got hurt. You wouldn't be sorry if I was fine." said Sakura. Syaoran realized Sakura was right. He started to feel unbelievably guilty.

"No, no I am really sorry that I left you last night. It's just my friends were calling me…"

"Look Syaoran…you put on this popular act for people who don't really care about you…they just hang out with you to be popular by association…and you know what? The person you are to them is not who you are at all. I'm sure." Syaoran looked at Sakura gob smacked at how she put his personality and attitude into a couple of words.

"But…this is who I am…" argued Syaoran. He did not want Sakura to figure himself out so quickly. It made him feel like a newborn; vulnerable and defenceless.

"No it's not! You put on this 'cool' act that's like a mask for who you really are. You know you're holding onto the mask tightly but one day it's going to come off and who will you be? Your act only works on an audience Syaoran…keep that in mind."

Syaoran's first intention of getting on Sakura's good side to win the bet had completely vanished from his mind. Her words hit him hard and he could not ignore them. Sakura's beautiful bottle green eyes bored into his amber eyes and her face was so close that her nose was almost touching his. _She's so beautiful…and so perceptive…her lips look so soft…I wonder what kissing her would be like…Where the hell did that thought come from?! _Syaoran pulled away, his face pink and flushed. Sakura did not flinch at his sudden pull away but regarded him silently.

"Well…to make it up to you and also to get to know you better…do you want to come to the beach with me and some friends this Saturday?" asked Syaoran. _Where did that come from? I'm going crazy. She hates me and I'm asking her out._

Sakura looked surprised at Syaoran asking her out again.

"I've got work this Saturday…and you'd probably ditch me again anyway. Not to mention your so called friends would try to kill me again. Better not risk it." said Sakura. Her last words stung him greatly.

"Well we aren't meeting in the afternoon anyway…we're meeting at like 5:00 a.m.in the morning. We always go then."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because we usually swim, play beach volleyball and surf. We like it when the beach is more secluded."

"Do you surf?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, sometimes." replied Syaoran.

"Fine, I'll come. But don't ditch me again…otherwise you're definitely not getting my vote for Prom King."

_Prom King…right…the bet…_Syaoran had completely forgot about the bet…he really did want to get to know Sakura better…although he had no idea why. She was infatuating to him.

"Alright cool. Again I'm sorry. I hope you feel better…I'll see you on Saturday." said Syaoran.

"Bye."

Syaoran walked out of the hospital room and felt his heart hammering wildly. _What the hell just happened in there?_

Sakura sat on the hard bed and felt weird about what had just occurred. She promised to herself that she would be mean to him…but instead agreed to go out with him. _What the hell is wrong with me? I said I would be ruthless and then I tell him about how he puts on a popular act for people…I must have sounded like such an idiot…but it's true…I had to set him straight…I hate fake people! Great…now I have to freaking go with him to the beach. That moment that happened was so weird though…I was just talking to him…and then I looked into his eyes…and just got lost…in somber pools of amber. _

* * *

Eriol got out his phone and punched in Tomoyo's number._ I better do it now before I lose my nerve. Come on Eriol…be smooth…_Ring…Ring Ring…Ring…

"Hello…hello?" Tomoyo's sweet voice asked.

Eriol got tongue-tied. All thoughts and questions vanished from his mind.

"Hello? Is anyone there?!" asked Tomoyo again, this time more impatiently.

"Hi." said Eriol. _Hi?! Hi?! After all that practicing all I can say is Hi?!_

"Eriol?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah it's me. I was just wondering if youwantedtogotothebeachwithmeandsomefriendsonSaturday."

"Sorry what was that? You were talking too fast." said Tomoyo. Eriol inhaled and exhaled.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the beach with me and some friends on Saturday…just as a friend?" Eriol exhaled. _Smooth Hiiragizawa. No mistakes. Now you wait for her answer…please say yes…please say yes…_

"Ummm…" _Oh man she's hesitating. She's hesitating…that's not good!_

"Yeah sure…I'll go…is Sakura going?" queried Tomoyo.

"Yes, I think so."

"What time do I meet you there?"

"5:00 a.m.…"

"Why so early?!"

"We like to go early because there are fewer people at the beach in the morning…and we can swim and play beach volleyball without interruptions."

"Okay…yeah I'll meet you there." said Tomoyo.

"Cool…I'll see you then!" said Eriol.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Eriol punched the air with his fist.

"I'm going out with Tomoyo! Woohoo…she said yes…ha!" Eriol did a small dance to himself at the joy of Tomoyo saying yes to the date. He heard sound from the phone and placed it on his ear.

"Hahahahahaha." _Eriol felt his whole body heat up and go red. Crap! I forgot to hang up. I thought Tomoyo would hang up. She heard everything! Crap! Oh man…this is so embarrassing!_

"Tomoyo…did you hear that?!" asked Eriol panicked.

"Yes…you're so cute! See ya!" Tomoyo hung up and Eriol sat down staring at the phone. _I can not believe she heard me say that. Not so smooth now are you Hiiragizawa?! At least she said yes… Wait a minute... She thinks I'm cute! Tomoyo thinks I'm cute!_

* * *

Sakura woke up at the beep of her alarm clock. She looked at the time. _4:30 a.m._ Sakura groaned as she put herself back under her warm covers. _I can't believe I agreed to meet Syaoran at 5:00am. It's ridiculous! But a promise is a promise. Time to get up._ Sakura got up and looked at her wardrobe for a swimsuit. She had a boring grey one piece and two nice bikinis that Tomoyo had made her in the last few months. _Time for a change I think. Popular group won't miss or notice me anyway when I'm gone anyways. _Sakura grabbed her olive green triangle bikini out of her wardrobe and put it on. It brought out the green in her eyes and hugged her slim figure. Sakura then put on a pair of denim shorts and an Elmo top…she was set to go. _Oh wait…I'll bring my surfboard…I haven't surfed for so long and I miss it…I hope the waves are good today. It should be good._ With that last thought Sakura headed out of the house and headed to the beach.

Syaoran was sitting on the flesh coloured sand and was running his fingers through the tiny grains. He was already at the beach with Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Terada, Naoko, Eriol, Tomoyo, MingMei, Haruka and Izumi. The others were playing beach volleyball and were screeching in laughter. When Syaoran asked Eriol if he had invited Tomoyo, Eriol had gone a nice shade of red that had made Syaoran's day. Syaoran had not told the group (except for Eriol and Tomoyo) that he had invited Sakura. He was too chicken to. He would just explain when she came. _I hope the others don't give her too hard of a time…otherwise I'll have to defend her…I can't ditch her after what happened at Chiharu's party…that would be way too slack…especially after what she said at the hospital…there's no way out of this…DAMN!_ Syaoran felt a presence coming towards him and looked up. Sakura was walking to him and she was wearing denim shorts, an Elmo top and had brought a surfboard. Her auburn hair was flying out from behind her face and she looked a lot healthier than what she had looked like in the hospital.

"Hey Syaoran."

"Hey…umm…ummm…" Syaoran's brain was going haywire. He couldn't remember her name. What was it? Sakura!

"Hey Sakura!" greeted Syaoran.

"What are you doing here you slut? Get away from my Syaoran! Back off bitch!" MingMei screamed as she ran over from the beach volleyball game.

Sakura's emerald eyes started to get teary and she could feel an overwhelming sense of sadness and anger directed at MingMei. _This is what I get for hanging out with popular people…Great. _Syaoranfelt outraged at MingMei's outburst and his amber eyes had flames in them.

"MingMei…Sakura is here with me as a friend…got it? If you don't like her than you can go home…and that goes for anyone else who feels the same way!" said Syaoran. MingMei looked like she had just been slapped. Eriol and Tomoyo were smiling. The others just nodded and continued playing their game. MingMei walked the walk of shame back to the volleyball game, feeling angry and humiliated. Syaoran looked to Sakura too see a look of approval on her face. He glowed with delight. Sakura took off her clothes to reveal a beautiful green bikini. Syaoran felt his body go warm and the circulation to his brain stop. _Wow she's definitely not flat! She looks so hot! I can't believe how beautiful she looks now..._The Baywatch theme song played in his head and he could only think of kissing her…_what the hell?! That thought again! Okay Syaoran get it together! _

"I'm going to go for a surf. There's good waves…catch ya later!" Sakura told Syaoran as she ran towards the sparkling blue water with her surfboard. Syaoran's clear amber eyes could only focus on her slender and toned body. He felt a funny sensation in the pit of his stomach and could feel his heart pumping wildly. _What is this feeling?_ Syaoran's eyes followed Sakura as she paddled out on her surfboard. A wave was coming and she quickly got on her board and started to surf the wave. To Syaoran, Sakura looked unbelievably cool. She was ripping it up and her technique was fantastic. Tomoyo came over and stood next to Syaoran.

"You didn't think Sakura was good at surfing, did you?" asked Tomoyo.

"No I didn't. She always looks so spaced out." Tomoyo laughed at Syaoran's answer.

"Yeah she's a space cadet but she's actually really athletic. She's good at most sports and if you show her a new one she'll get the hang of it really quickly!" explained Tomoyo.

"I didn't know she was so talented!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"No, she's great…a very special person…I'm glad you're getting to know her better…" Syaoran felt really guilty at Tomoyo's praise of him getting to know Sakura better. He thought about the bet once again. He still wanted to win it!

"…although I still haven't fully forgiven you for ditching her the other night!" said Tomoyo as she walked away. Syaoran knew Tomoyo had every reason to be angry at him. Syaoran looked out to the water to look for Sakura again. _Where is she? I can't see her anywhere…! Where is Sakura? Oh man where is she…?_ Syaoran continued to scan the water but couldn't see her. _Where is Sakura?!_

"Hey guys…can you see Sakura anywhere? I can't see her!"

All of Syaoran's friends stopped playing immediately.

"I don't see her!"

"Yeah, I can't see Sakura either…where is she?"

Syaoran's heart was hammering fast and everything seemed to stop in time.

Syaoran finally saw the glimpse of some auburn hair and ran towards the water. He jumped in and started quickly swimming towards her. Syaoran couldn't surf but he definitely could swim! The water was ice cold and the waves were choppy. He cursed to the sea at how cold it was. He felt numb and couldn't even feel his legs! Syaoran continued to swim towards Sakura but she just seemed to be drifting further and further away. He began to feel his body again but it seemed to be dragging him down. After what felt like forever Syaoran reached Sakura. She was lying face down in the water. Syaoran felt scared but quickly put Sakura's thin arm over his and started making his way back too shore. Sakura was not heavy but to Syaoran she felt like an elephant as he pulled them back to shore. The waves did not seem to like Syaoran at all. They kept crashing over him and he got more and more tired. He wanted to give up but knew he couldn't.

Both of their lives were in danger now. Syaoran felt his heart rejoice as his feet touched the sand. He dragged Sakura to the dry sand and laid her down. Everyone had come by then and was asking if she was alright. Eriol and Tomoyo looked even more worried. Syaoran took in the sight of Sakura unconscious. Her skin which was usually rosy was a deathly white and seemed transparent. Her bikini stuck to her thin body which was battered and bruised from the waves that had crashed on them. Her auburn hair was like wilted flowers…it looked as if the life had been drained out of them. Sakura Kinomoto looked lifeless and Syaoran Li already felt defeated. His lungs seemed to collapse when he needed them most. The world seemed to crash down on him at the impact of the thought of losing Sakura. He felt something for her. He didn't know what it was but Syaoran felt something. And it was a feeling he wanted to keep. Syaoran shook Sakura in desperation. _Please say something Sakura…don't leave us…_

"Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear me?" Syaoran yelled at the limp body he held.

There was no answer.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make Syaoran seem a bit more human by showing his softer side. The big question is: is Sakura Kinomoto going to live? And what would Syaoran do if she died?

When I started getting reviews for my 1st chapter I'd do a little victory dance (lame I know) because I was so happy…then I'd continue to write! So please send reviews because they are my favourite things ever and I will continue to write for your pleasure! (hey I rhymed! Lame I know).

I'd like to thank my editors (yes I have editors because I'm too lazy to edit myself and my editors are absolutely fantastic!) Sarah and Jennifer a.k.a.UnknownKunoichi and of course to everyone who has reviewed, added me to their story alerts list, their favourite authors list, their favourite stories list or to those who have just read my story! For this chapter my editor Sarah did all the editing because my other editor Jennifer is on a well deserved holiday! So thanks a lot to Sarah!

P.S. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time so I made this chapter a bit longer than the others! You guys will probably have to reread the story from the beginning to remember what's going on. But lately I've just been so busy with schoolwork and some other stuff! I'll try to write more often and thanks for continuing to read my story. I'll update as soon as I get a good numbers of reviews! So review please! I really like any comments or feedback (as long as they're not too mean!)

Cheers

Cheeekabee17


	7. Chapter 7: Stars and the Departed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS…CLAMP does. I also don't own She's all That, A Walk to Remember and The Notebook.

NOTE: Words in _Italics_ mean the characters thoughts. Please read and review! This is my first fanfic! The storyline is based on the movies She's all That, A walk to remember and The Notebook.

Summary:

He was a typical teen…conformed and popular…she didn't belong and was misunderstood…their paths are thrown together and their lives are changed forever.

It all comes down to who's by your side.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Looney Tunes.

Chapter 7: Stars and the Departed

The world seemed to stop and the only thing Syaoran could feel was his erratic heartbeat. It thumped uncomfortably in his chest and the sound ringed in his ears. He could feel his vision becoming blurred by tears. _No! No, don't cry Syaoran. Don't cry! Get a hold of yourself._ _How does CPR go again? Think Syaoran, think! _Syaoran's mind was blank with all of his knowledge from Physical Education lessons down the drain. He just couldn't think straight.

'Syaoran! Five quick breaths and thirty deep compressions. Quickly!' said Eriol.

Syaoran laid Sakura down and tilted his head towards hers. Their lips met briefly and Syaoran couldn't help but feel shocked at how cold her lips were in contrast to his warm lips. He did five quick breaths and had just finished doing his fifteenth compression when Sakura violently coughed and spluttered water out. Syaoran felt relief spreading through every part of his body. As Sakura was taking long gasps of much needed air, Syaoran could not help but ponder at how Sakura had nearly drowned. Tomoyo had told him that Sakura was a strong swimmer.

'Oh Sakura, we thought we'd lost you!' Tomoyo came over and flung her arms around Sakura giving her a tight bear hug.

'What happened out there Sakura?' asked Eriol, his eyes filled with concern and confusion.

'I was just swimming a bit when I got caught in this rip. And then I started getting cramps and I just couldn't swim anymore!'

'Thank goodness you're alright!' Tomoyo squealed, giving her best friend another hug. Everyone was still looking at Sakura, their eyes full of worry.

'Go and play your game guys. I'm fine, I swear!'

'Are you sure you're alright Sakura?' asked Eriol.

'Yeah I'm fine, really. I just need to rest a bit. Go, shoo!' Sakura shooed them away but she could not ignore the fact that there was still one person who was very close to her. She could feel Syaoran's eyes on her. _Oh what the heck. You're going to have to speak to him sometime._ Sakura turned her head and looked straight into Syaoran's apprehensive eyes. He flinched but otherwise stared directly back at her.

'You saved my life.' Sakura said softly.

'Yeah.' whispered Syaoran.

'I guess we're even then!' said Sakura as she laughed. Syaoran couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. He couldn't forgive himself for not looking after her the other night.

'Thank you Syaoran. I don't know how to repay you,' said Sakura sincerely. _I can not believe that Syaoran Li's lips were on mine and I was bloody unconscious! A mouth to mouth with Li and I was half dead! Why?! Why?! _

'Ooww!' Sakura could not help but start crying. She had just been hit hard in the head with the group's volleyball. Syaoran could see MingMei hurrying over with a look of fake worry on her face. He could see malice in her eyes.

'Oh, I'm so sorry Sakura! Did I hit you?! Next time make sure you're not in our way okay!' and with that MingMei flounced away. Sakura looked like she had been smacked in the face. _Bitch._

'Are you alright Sakura?' asked Syaoran nervously.

'Yeah. I'm used to bitchy girls.'

'You know you can repay me for saving your life.' said Syaoran.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

'What?'

"I want to take you out again."

Syaoran thought about what he had just said. _I'm not really asking her to go out with me…no of course I'm not…I'm just asking her to go as a friend._

Sakura looked surprised at Syaoran's request.

'This is so I vote for you right?' _Oh right the bet. Keep your mind on the bet Syaoran._

'Yeah.'

"Well I would but no thanks. Nah uh! Sorry Syaoran…you're nice and everything but every time I go out with you something bad seems to happen! I mean at the party I got cyanide poisoning and I still don't know who did it…and now at this beach I got caught in a rip and nearly drowned. It seems as if there's a lot of bad luck when we're together…It's a sign that we should keep our distance from each other…" Sakura smiled a small smile at Syaoran.

"Sakura…it's just coincidence! And besides I saved your life…the least you can do is get to know me better so you can vote for me!" Syaoran's eyes were pleading.

"Okay…okay fine...where are you taking me then?" questioned Sakura.

"It's a secret…I'll pick you up at 7:00pm tomorrow." said Syaoran.

"I hate secrets! Come on Syaoran, tell me where we're going!" commanded Sakura. Sakura looked annoyed with a small pout on her pink lips. Syaoran thought she looked unbelievably cute.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Syaoran grinned. Sakura groaned. _Where the hell is he taking me?!_

* * *

"Wow Sakura…Syaoran asked you out properly!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura held the phone further away from her ear. Sometimes Tomoyo could be very loud; especially when she got excited.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tomoyo?! He just wants to get my vote." explained Sakura.

"Sure, sure." Tomoyo said in a knowing voice.

"Tomoyo! We're just going out as friends! And besides it's not as if we're going to fall in love or anything…I mean, remember I made him promise not to love me…not that that would happen anyway!" exasperated Sakura.

"Well if you say so. But I still reckon you'd be the cutest couple!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"No, no…you and Eriol would be the cutest couple!" teased Sakura.

There was silence. Sakura could just imagine Tomoyo falling off her bed and flushing heavily at the thought of her beloved Eriol.

"You always get back at me for teasing you about Syaoran!" Tomoyo huffed. Sakura just laughed.

* * *

Syaoran was surprised at how quickly the day had gone by at school. He saw Sakura here and there but didn't get a chance to talk to her properly. He didn't know why but he felt his chest flutter at the thought of taking out Sakura alone. He found her intriguing, different and strong in personality. He wanted to know more about her. Eriol suggested that Syaoran was getting **too** interested in Sakura. Syaoran vehemently denied it but couldn't help feeling that Eriol was partly right. Sakura was very different to the other girls he had dated. She wasn't self-obsessed and was genuinely interesting. He was changing…he could feel it…but he didn't know if he could accept it.

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a totally different person than who she was just two weeks ago. She and Tomoyo had spent hours going through her old clothes to find a good outfit. She thought she looked pretty cute.

She was wearing her skinny jeans, black singlet top, cropped purple jacket, purple ballet flats, purple earrings and her hair was sleek and straight. She had put a bit of sea-green eye shadow on which highlighted her emerald eyes. She was glad that she was dressing up now…she didn't know why she didn't dump her baggier clothes sooner but the clothes she was wearing now just seemed to feel so much more like her. She felt like she was expressing herself and she knew she was changing. But she didn't know if this change was for the better or worse. Ring! Ring! Sakura's stomach seemed to do multiple flips at the sound of the doorbell. _Must be Syaoran! Be calm Sakura. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _Sakura felt nervous at seeing Syaoran but she didn't know why. _He's just a friend after all…isn't he?_

* * *

Sakura's brother let Syaoran in and gave him a tight smile.

"Sakura will be down in a minute. Remember what I said Li." Touya walked away while Syaoran just gulped. _Man brothers can be scary…but then again I'm not nice to my sisters' boyfriends either…_Syaoran heard footsteps and looked up to see Sakura walking down the stairs. _She looks so beautiful…her eyes look so green! _

Syaoran couldn't help but stare at Sakura.

"Earth to Syaoran! Hello! Anyone in there?"

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts of Sakura and said weakly, "Hey. You look nice."

"Ummm…thanks. So we ready to book it?" asked Sakura.

"Yup…let's go." As Sakura followed Syaoran to his car she couldn't help thinking about how good he looked. _This boy is so damn fine! Why does he have to be so hot?! It's torture!_ Syaoran and Sakura got into the car.

"So Syaoran…where are you taking me?" queried Sakura.

"You'll see." Syaoran answered. After ten minutes of uncomfortable silence Syaoran pulled up outside the cemetery and cheerily said,"We're here!"

Sakura's face went pale and she looked scared.

"Are you shitting me Syaoran Li?! You took me to a CEMETERY to get to know me better?! Not to mention I'm scared to death of ghosts!" Sakura screeched.

Syaoran just laughed. "It's alright Sakura. I set up something and you'll like it trust me!"

Syaoran held out his hand to Sakura.

'Come on Sakura!'

She took his hand but she didn't trust him.

Sakura shivered as she walked, but Syaoran's hand was a warm source of comfort to her. They abruptly stopped and Syaoran said,

"Wait here for a second okay? I want to get the stuff ready."

"Are you kidding me? You want me to stand here for a few minutes…alone?!" Sakura squeaked. She sounded like Mickey Mouse on helium.

"Sakura…it's only for a few minutes. I'll be back." With that Syaoran darted off into the darkness. _What kind of idiot brings a girl to a cemetery?! And out of all the places he could have taken me he takes me to a cemetery! My biggest fear is ghosts and he takes me to a cemetery…unbelievable!_

Sakura stood rooted on the spot. The leaves on the tree rustled around her and the branches seemed to form frightening shapes. The moon was bright and cast its moonlight on some of the headstones. Sakura could feel the crickets chirping and to her it seemed to get darker. Sakura couldn't help but think about ghosts. _Calm down Sakura…there are no such things as ghosts! There are no such things as ghosts. Just keep saying that to yourself Sakura. There are no such things as ghosts…_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura let out a bloodcurdling scream as someone placed their hands on her shoulders and screamed "Boo!"

Sakura felt like she had just had a heart attack. She slowly turned her head around to the grinning face of none other than Syaoran Li.

"OH. MY.GOSH. YOU IDIOT! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" yelled Sakura. Syaoran seemed to cower under Sakura's fiery stare. He put one of his fingers to his lips and said softly, "Shhhh…you're disturbing the dead."

Sakura was silent for a moment before she shouted, "THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD! And if you try anything like that I'll make sure that you get a good funeral of your own!"

Sakura's eyes seemed to glow with an impish light as she lunged at Syaoran, her arms outstretched. Syaoran gave a short yelp before he tore off into the night, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Syaoran could feel Sakura gaining on him, and although he knew Sakura didn't really intend to hurt him he knew he couldn't underestimate her. _After all…she's quite feisty! _Syaoran kept running until he reached some cracked, old tombstones. He started to get tired so he put his hand on one and huffed and puffed. Not more than a second later Sakura appeared in front of him looking triumphant. "I've got ya Li!"

Syaoran put both his hands in front of him and puffed, "Alright Sakura, you win! I surrender!"

Sakura's mouth spread into a wide smile making her look very beautiful with the moonlight illuminating her face.

"Finally! Anyway, are you going to take me to that thing you set up?" asked Sakura.

"Yup, just follow me." Sakura followed Syaoran through multiple lines of headstones until they reached a small clearing surrounded by large oak trees. There set up, was a picnic blanket, one pillow and what seemed to be a basket of food.

"Wow Syaoran…this looks great…the food….picnic blanket and…one pillow! Why don't you chuck in a condom too while you're at it! I am not going to sleep with you! Are you trying to seduce me?!" Sakura screamed at Syaoran till he was practically on the floor. Syaoran pulled put another pillow from out of nowhere.

"Sakura relax! I just thought it would be nice if we looked at the stars and talked. And since I thought it would be more comfortable laying down I brought pillows for comfort! And I brought two pillows…if I was seducing you Sakura I would have only brought only one pillow! But see two pillows! " Syaoran hopelessly kept pointing at the two pillows. At that tense moment Sakura burst into laughter. 'But see two pillows! One! Two! TWO!' Syaoran kept hopelessly pointing at the two pillows, looking scared for his life.

"Oh Syaoran…dude relax! I was kidding…just wanted to see your reaction…It was priceless!"

Syaoran spluttered like a fish out of water.

'You…you…did that for fun! Sakura Kinomoto. You have got to be the most twisted person ever…with the weirdest sense of humour! At least you were only joking around."

"Well Syaoran I was kind of joking." Sakura gave him a small smile and laid herself down with one of the soft pillows under her head. Syaoran followed her example, making sure he was laying on _his _pillow.

"Hey Syaoran…do you mind moving away a bit. You're too close for comfort."

Syaoran shifted away from Sakura, embarrassed.

"So if you look up there Sakura, you'll see the Ursa Minor constellation." Syaoran pointed to a group of stars that twinkled brightly.

"That's a nice group of stars…what other ones are there?"

And so time continued to pass as Syaoran told Sakura more about the stars that he had learnt as a child. Sakura started to really love the constellations and stars and when Syaoran started testing her on some, she easily remembered them. Her favourite was by far the Draco constellation. When the stars were joined up it looked like a dragon. Even though Sakura was enjoying herself with Syaoran she couldn't help but feel sad being in the cemetery. It made Sakura think about her mother; she could clearly remember the day her mother was buried here. The sadness Sakura felt must have shown on her face, because she realised Syaoran had just asked her, "Sakura…are you okay?" It was then that Sakura realised she had been silent for a long time.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because…"Syaoran brought one of his warm fingers to her cheek and touched it gently. He then put his finger in front of her eyes. Sakura was confused at why Syaoran had just done that.

"Because Sakura…you were crying." It was only then that Sakura realised she had tears on her cheeks and that Syaoran had just wiped one away. She could feel her face going red.

"Oh…it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sakura gave Syaoran a weak smile.

"Obviously it's not nothing if you're upset about it. Come on, tell me what's going on."

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. She wanted to tell Syaoran about her mother, but if she did that she would be making herself too vulnerable. If she told Syaoran, it would be like falling off a cliff. But the question was: Would he catch her? Or would he let her fall? After a few silent seconds, Sakura decided to give Syaoran a chance. She hoped that if she ever fell, he would be waiting at the bottom, ready to catch her.

"Well its just…coming to this cemetery reminds me of my mum."

Syaoran's face became ashen and he felt the blood drain out of his face.

"Oh Sakura…I'm so sorry! I forgot that your mum…"

"No it's okay. I just miss her a lot, you know? My dad and brother are so great to me but they don't understand me like my mum." Syaoran was captivated at Sakura's calm face as she looked at the stars. Sakura continued on.

"My mum taught me a lot of things. She taught me how to surf and always showed me new sports. Dad would teach me how to cook and Touya was always teasing me. We were one big happy family. And then one day it all just fell apart. Mum got cancer and she just left me. Cancer. It's funny how one word can change everything. And then not too mention the doctor told me I had…"

Sakura's face went pink.

"You had what?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh nothing…I was just getting a bit thin, that's all." Sakura continued to look up at the stars, not meeting Syaoran's eyes.

"Enough about me. Tell me why you like hanging out in cemeteries? Cause if you haven't noticed…it's a bit weird." Syaoran gave a small laugh.

"I like hanging out here because it's one of the best places to look at the stars. There aren't many bright lights around here. The cemetery is also the most peaceful place I know. No one disturbs me here. And in a way, you can be with the ones you love. They may not be here physically, but you can always feel their spirit."

Sakura was surprised at this side of Syaoran.

"I guess you're right…Hey did you see that? Syaoran, did you see that!?" Sakura sat up excitedly.

"Yeah I did! Who would have thought? A shooting star! That was so cool!" said Syaoran.

"If you had one wish what would it be?" asked Sakura.

"One wish? Well I want to become a doctor and do something really special. Like, I know as a doctor you save lives, but I want to do more than that. For example, finding a cure for a disease."

Sakura was becoming more and more surprised at Syaoran. She thought his wish would be to become Prom King or something.

"What about you Sakura? What would you wish?" asked Syaoran as he turned towards her. Sakura turned towards Syaoran so that there noses almost touched. She looked straight into his eyes and said quietly, "I want to witness a miracle. And I also want to get married in the same church my mother got married in.'

Syaoran could feel his face heating up as Sakura's eyes looked at his eyes. He could feel the onset of that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. And again he could feel his heart start to beat more quickly_. This is ridiculous. How come every time Sakura gets close my body goes haywire? This doesn't happen with anyone else…_Sakura looked at her watch and gasped. She had lost track of time.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry but you better get me home. It's late."

"Oh right…sorry Sakura. Let's go." With that Syaoran and Sakura got up and started to pack away. They made their way into the car and drove in silence until they reached Sakura's house.

"Thanks for taking me to the cemetery Syaoran. I'm glad we're becoming friends. I guess I'll see you at school." She got out of the car and walked into the house. When she got up to her room, Sakura peeked out of her window blinds to see Syaoran driving away. Sakura felt weird inside and she believed it to be Syaoran's fault. Every time he got near her, her palms would sweat and her heart would race. But she was glad that she didn't get tongue-tied. _What is this feeling? I've never felt this before…palms sweating…I only do that when I'm nervous…why would I be nervous around Syaoran? Pull yourself together Sakura. He's just your friend. Your undeniably really hot, sexy, good looking, understanding friend. _Sakura sprawled on her bed and put her pillow over her face. _Why does Syaoran have to be so good looking! He's making everything harder. You can't fall for him Sakura. You will only hurt him! You can't fall for him! You just can't!_ And with that last thought Sakura surrendered to her tiredness and fell asleep as Syaoran sped off on his way home.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Firstly I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! Okay moving on…

I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I really enjoy reading all your comments and constructive criticism.

I'd like to thank my editors Sarah and Jennifer a.k.a. UnknownKunoichi and of course to anyone who has read my story! For this chapter my editor Sarah did all the editing because I needed to update this real fast and could only get one person to edit. So thanks a heap to Sarah!

I'll try and update when I get a good number of reviews!

Cheers

Cheeekabee17


End file.
